Sensor arrangements for determining a magnetic field are used, among others, for ascertaining angle or length information. Exemplary applications in automotive engineering are an electronic determination of the e-gas pedal position, an electronic determination of the e-gas throttle feedback, an electronic steer-by-wire system, and an electronic determination of the gear stick position control. A very high degree of reliability is attained with these applications. A failure in such applications can have fatal results. In order to improve the reliability, two sensors can be placed alongside each other. In this case it can happen that a magnet cannot be located in the ideal position for both of the sensors, and the accuracy of the magnetic field determination is, therefore, reduced. The possible applications are limited due to the large space requirement.